If a user wishes to locate or contact a person or organization, the user may utilize a variety of computer applications to do so. Directory or contact information may be stored in multiple locations and in many varying formats. For example, directory information may be stored in a global directory, such as a Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) compliant directory on the Internet or on a local network. Directory information may also be stored in a local data store, such as a database or a contact list.
Directory information, particularly contact information, may be stored in other forms as well, including formatted and unformatted text. For example, many web sites include a “Contact Us” web page that often includes the street address, phone number, and email address of a person or organization.
A user wishing to find directory or contact information for a person, organization, or other entity may utilize a web-based directory search tool, such as the search tools available on Bigfoot Communication's web site (Bigfoot Communications Limited, www.bigfoot.com). If the user is looking for contact information for one of the user's contacts, the user may use the address book associated with the user's electronic messaging application. The user may also utilize a conventional search engine, such as the Google® search engine to locate directory or contact information.